


Breakfast

by Brenslow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenslow/pseuds/Brenslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a better way to wake up than to fried eggs and bacon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

When Freed awoke, the first thing he noticed was the bed was empty. Which was weird, normally Laxus was still sleeping when he woke up. Curious, he crawled out of bed and pulled on a shirt, before heading towards the downstairs.

It had been exacty four years since their relationship began, two years since Freed had moved into Laxus' house. And with each passing day, he couldn't help but love his partner more than the last. He didn't think it was possible to love that much, but since they got together, he was proven otherwise each day.

He padded quietly into the kitchen, to find Laxus trying his damn hardest to flip eggs, turn over the bacon, butter toast, and pour orange juice all at the same time. He couldnt help but laugh at the sight, and he moved to help the bumbling slayer complete everything.

"Goodmorning," he hummed cheerfully,

"Mornin'," the dragon slayer responded, too focused on still trying to flip the eggs to really pay much attention.

Freed merely shook his head and laughed quietly, as he put the bacon in a bowl with paper towel on the bottom. He slid the plate onto the kitchen island, before turning back to the counter and continuing with the toast.

"This was a much better plan in my head," Laxus mumbled, as the egg he tried to flip landed half in the pan and half out.

"Here," Freed nudged the blonde out of the way before cleaning up the mess quickly, and cracking a couple of new eggs into the pan. "You can butter the toast,"

"I'd prefer to butter your toast," Freed couldn't help but blush at the words that came out of his boyfriend's mouth. Four years now, and the slayer still managed to make him flustered.

"Yes, of course. But first we must eat breakfast," Freed knew by this point, that even egging on the idea in his boyfriend's brain would get him antsy. Sure enough, the blonde was staring intensely at him.

"What would the point be, if I eat now I'm just going to be hungry afterwards,"

"Yes, but if you eat before then you'll have more energy,"

"I could always eat you, that would give me more than enough energy,"

The implied talk had both staring at each other; Freed with a small blush and Laxus with a knowing smirk. He always won, always wore the rune mage down with his promises of dirty sex and pleasure - which he happily followed through with.

"But, I guess you're right. Better to eat food and have more energy, I'm sure you can wait," Laxus feigned defeat. Sure as hell that Freed would quickly change his mind, and sure enough.

Not even a moment later Freed was pulling Laxus towards him rather roughly, and slammed his mouth against the blonde's.

"I guess breakfast can wait," Freed whispered, before pressing his lips against Laxus' once again.

Laxus merely smirked as he kissed Freed back. Check. He pulled the rune mage up, and hooked his arms under his legs before turning to the stairs. Their breakfast left on the table, all but forgotten.


End file.
